Berlin, Germany
Top :Share link: Berlin .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] . August 1.]] . August 1. Larger version, and blank on bottom.]] ]] ]] ]] ]] . August 5.]] Local links Return to top. *Germany. Cannabis-related links. *Hanftag is GMM in Berlin **http://facebook.com/hanftag *Hanfparade is another pro-cannabis demo in August in Berlin **http://www.myspace.com/hanfparade **http://facebook.com/hanfparade organisations *http://www.cannabis-med.org - medics&doctors professional organisation *http://selbsthilfenetzwerk-cannabis-medizin.de - patient organisation *http://hanfverband.de - Germany Hemp Association (lobby company) *http://elf-online.eu *http://www.hanfwerk.de *http://www.hanflabyrinth-berlin.de *http://hanf-aktivisten.de/ magazines, journals *http://planet.hanfplantage.de - news aggregator *http://www.hanfjournal.de *http://www.grow.de *http://www.thcene.com related links *http://www.cannabislegal.de *yaam - partyplace *grooving-smokers.de *reggaeinberlin.com *Link: *Wikipedia: Hanfparade *Wikimedia Commons: Category:Hanfparade *Link: Get more info here: * Hanfparade * c/o Hanf Museum Berlin (Hemp Museum) * Hemp Museum is open Tue-Fri 10-20, Sa/So 12-20, Mondays closed * Phone: +49-30-247 20 234 (only Tue 19-20), else +49-30-2424827 (Hemp Museum) * Muehlendamm 5, 10178 Berlin - Mitte, Germany * www.hanfmuseum.de - info@hanfmuseum.de City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Berlin. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Berlin. *Wikitravel: Berlin. *Wikivoyage: *WeBeHigh.org - Berlin. Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2013 Return to top. GMM, May 4: We meet 4.5.2013 at 2pm at Pariser Platz next to Brandenburger Tor. Facebook: *Hanftag Berlin: Meine Freizeit ist meine Freihight. 2012 Return to top. GMM: *Facebook: **Hanftag 2012 Global Marijuana March- Berlin - Germany. **Photos: Hanftag 2012 - Global Marijuana March Berlin. *hanftag 2012 its on. 2010 Return to top. August 7, 2010: Hanfparade in Berlin! More Info on: http://www.hanfparade.de - info(at)hanfparade.de, +49-30-247 20 234, Hanfparade c/o The Hanfmuseum, Muhlendamm 5, 10178 Berlin, Germany. *Wikipedia: Hanfparade *Wikimedia Commons: Category:Hanfparade *YouTube playlist. All Hanfparade 2010 videos in a playlist. GMM. May 8, Saturday: *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEWfsf3D4m4 2009 Return to top. May 9, 2009. GMM: Berlin: Matthias Meyer c/o Hanfbund/E.L.F - European Legalization Fond http://elf-online.eu Tel: 0049 30 44675901 Fax: 0049 30 4479328 http://www.elf-online.eu . Meet (at) brandenburger tor, 15 o clock. Afterparty at the Berlin Yaam. (http://www.yaam.de) *Link: http://hanftag.de *Photos: http://www.flickr.com/photos/hanftag2009_berlin_gmm *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLyV-6JyeOk August 1, 2009. Hanfparade in Berlin!: More Info on: http://www.hanfparade.de - info(at)hanfparade.de, +49-30-247 20 234, Hanfparade c/o The Hanfmuseum, Muhlendamm 5, 10178 Berlin, Germany. *Wikipedia: Hanfparade *Wikimedia Commons: Category:Hanfparade *Videos: http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=2009+Berlin+Hanfparade Sept. 19, 2009. Free Marc Emery Demo: *Videos: http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=2009+Berlin+Free+Marc+Emery 2008 Return to top. Berlin: Steffen info(at)hanfparade.de http://www.hanfparade.de/ Hanfparade c/o The Hanfmuseum, Muhlendamm 5, 10178 Berlin, Germany This years action: Discussion about the concept of "Cannabis Social Clubs" (see for backgrounds: http://www.cannabis-clubs.de/ ). It will happen at 3 May 2008, 4pm at Offene Uni BerlinS, Philippstr. 13, 10115 Berlin - Mitte, Germany * Homepage of the GMM in Berlin: http://www.hanfparade.de Berlin: Hanfparade, info(at)hanfparade.de * Hanfparade * c/o Hanf Museum Berlin (The Hemp Museum), Muehlendamm 5, 10178 Berlin - Mitte, Germany * www.hanfmuseum.de - info@hanfmuseum.de 2007 Return to top. :check out http://www.hanflobby.de/ for further details and/or fetch the Hanflobby RSS Feed ** also categorized (on gmm articles): http://www.hanflobby.de/category/global-marijuana-march/ :* 4. Smoke-In at the grass before the "Schneekoppe" (Bundestag Berlin) - 4pm :* 5. Direct Action Workshop from 2pm @ Offene Uni BerlinS and Afterparty@Scharni38 at 11pm @ Scharnweberstr. 38, Berlin-Friedrichshain :* 6. Lectures about "The War on Drugs" and "Cannabis Social Clubs" @ Hanf Museum Berlin - 4pm :contact: tribble-gmm(at)hanfplantage.de and/or tribble(at)jabber.ccc.de 1969 Return to top. *Video: Smoke In 5. Juli 1969 im Berliner Tiergarten | Haschrebellen - wie alles anfing .... - First Smoke-In in Germany - in the Berlin Tiergarten - How it all began. More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:City pages with embedded videos Category:Berlin, Germany